A height of a platform, where passengers get on and off a railcar and cargoes are loaded on and unloaded from the railcar, from a rail may differ depending on railcar traveling sections. Various boarding devices by which the passengers can smoothly get on and off the railcar at the platforms (hereinafter, a platform that is high from a rail is referred to as a “high platform”, and a platform that is low from the rail is referred to as a “low platform”) that are different in height from one another have been proposed (see PTLs 1 and 2, for example). A boarding device of PTL 1 includes: a plurality of steps formed like stairs; and flat surfaces located at rear surfaces of the steps. The boarding device of PTL 1 is configured to be rotatable around an axis extending in a railcar longitudinal direction. According to this configuration, when the railcar has stopped at the low platform, the passengers can move between the low platform and the railcar by using the steps.
When the railcar has stopped at the high platform, the boarding device is rotated such that the flat surfaces face upward, and thus, the steps are stored. With this, the height of the flat surfaces becomes the same as the height of the high platform, so that the passengers can move between the high platform and the railcar by using the flat surfaces. PTL 2 proposes a boarding device including: a fixed step; and a movable step including a rear surface that becomes a part of an outer plate in a closed state. According to this configuration, when the railcar has stopped at the low platform, the movable step is lowered by a driving device, and the movable step and the fixed step form stairs. When the railcar has stopped at the high platform, a trapdoor is driven by the driving device to extend between a floor surface of the railcar and the high platform. With this configuration, according to the boarding device of PTL 2, the passengers can get on and off the railcar at the platforms that are different in height from one another.